Indebido
by Willnira
Summary: Discutían muchas veces, no estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, bueno si, solo en una, en que se adoraban. InuKag. One-shot.


**Indebido**

**Summary: Discutían muchas veces, no estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, bueno si, solo en una, en que se adoraban. InuKag. One-shot.**

**aclaraciones:**

**ningún personaje me pertenece.**

**-diálogo-**

"**pensamientos"**

**Es una de las pocas historias que me sale después de mucho tiempo.**

Discutían la mayor parte del tiempo, eso era lo que sabían hacer, ella siempre era una neurótica preocupona y él era un bastardo arrogante. Se conocían desde años y desde que ella recordaba siempre que estaban juntos los dos terminaban diciendo un par de cosas de frente, lo conoció cuando el cumplio quince años, los padres del joven quisieron hacerle una enorme fiesta por alguna razón ella terminó recibiendo una invitación.

Acepto ir solo porque su mejor amiga también había recibido una invitación, después de todo ¿Cómo despreciar la invitación de una de las familias más ricas de todo Tokyo? Recordaba todavía que ropa había usado, bebió de su café y esperó a que su pasado no regresará a ella, detestaba lo poco que había hecho de su vida, ni siquiera había hecho el amor lo suficiente como para decir que era muy buena.

Sonrió y continuó leyendo su libro, era una mujer normal, le gustaba mucho leer, escribir e ir a fiestas, no se consideraba una compañía muy divertida pero tampoco era la peor acompañante para algún evento, era de esas personas que disfrutaban estar sola, que apreciaban cuando ocupaban un tiempo para sí mismos.

-¿Por qué sola?-preguntó él con una voz calmada, tomó asiento, levantó su mano y clavó sus ojos dorados en el hermoso rostro de Kagome-

Debía admitirlo, la chica se había puesto muy bien, lo había empezado a notar desde los dieciséis, había notado que sus ojos no dejaban de ver sus hombros en aquel entonces, después se descubrió como pervertido viendole el trasero y ya cuando tuvo la mayoría de edad empezó a imaginar algunas cosas que provocaban una reacción en él.

-Porque nadie es buena compañía para mi-El levanto su ceja y le pidió un café al mesero-

-Ya llegue-Ella soltó un suspiro, cerró su libro y sonrió-

No sabía como definir a Inuyasha, amigo no era, ni tampoco era su novio, era un sujeto guapo con el que peleaba, había algo en su mirada que ella interpretaba como: ven, vamos a la parte de atrás de mi carro y hagamos algo sin ropa. Pero tal vez era que ella era demasiado caliente y el demasiado vulgar, sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

-No entiendo como coincidimos en los mismos lugares, a veces me sorprendes-Le dijo ella con calma, por primera vez no tenía muchas ganas de discutir, solo quería estar sola, bebiendo su café mientras descifraba su sentido del humor-

-No tengo idea-No ocupaba decir mucho, le dio un trago pequeño a su café y clavo sus ojos dorados en los de ella, admiraba como ella poseía fuerza para muchas cosas, conocía de antemano que ella tenía esa característica estúpida de hacerse sentirse inferior, ella no sabía al cien por ciento la excelente persona y compañía que era por eso se molestaba seguido con ella-¿Qué vas a hacer de tu vida?-Pregunto el confundido-

Ella se encogió de hombros, llevaba mucho tiempo descifrando su vida y su estado de ánimo, le iba muy mal, no sabía analizar su personalidad; Decidió continuar con la compañía de Inuyasha, tenía un buen físico y la verdad es que extrañaba ver algo bonito en sus días.

-¿Me ves cara de saber que quiero de mi vida?-Inuyasha sonrió y negó con su cabeza, Kagome entonces le dio un trago a su café-

-Exacto, si quisiera hablar de cosas profundas te invitaría a un bar-Inuyasha sonrió-

-Acepto, ¿a qué bar y qué hora?-Kagome frunció el entrecejo y paso con nerviosismo una hebra de su cabello detrás de su oreja, no entendía a Inuyasha, no sabía que estaba planeando pero ella se sentía como una estudiante de preparatoria, nerviosa y tieza-

-Escoge tu, sabes donde vivo y a las nueve está bien-Guiño el ojo y antes de que él dijera algo ella se levantó con todas sus cosas-Si me disculpas debo ir a mi trabajo-Se retiró con mucha calma y sabiendo perfectamente que Inuyasha estaba observando como ella se marchaba-

No podía entender porque le había aceptado la invitación, pero estaba bien de vez en cuando el sujeto debía comprender que salir con ella no era nada bueno. Muchos decían que era una mujer bonita, admitía que tenía un cabello negro y muy largo, ojos coquetos y elegantes que incitaban a cualquier hombre al peligro. Tenía veintitrés años, sabía que estaba estancada en un etapa de su vida que pasaba demasiado lenta, fue a recoger algunos papeles para llevarlos a su padre, no tenía un trabajo fijo, algunas veces iba a la empresa de su padre a ayudarlo en algo bien sencillo.

Llevo los documentos a su destino, dio las gracias y se apresuró a terminar su trabajo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo respondió por cortesía, no le gustaba mucho hablar por teléfono.

-_¡¿Dime que es cierto?! ¿Aceptaste salir con Inuyasha?-_Su mejor amiga estaba demasiado entusiasmada hablando por teléfono-

-_Si, acepte, ¿por qué?-_Solo escucho una risa y un par de comentarios-

-_A Inuyasha le gusta el negro y el cabello suelto y lacio de preferencia, de nada-_Se empezó a carcajear y entonces aclaro su garganta, había una confusión muy grande que estaba sucediendo en ese momento-

-_No es una cita romántica, solo vamos a beber y a emborracharnos-_Escucho solo un gesto más emocionado como respuesta-

-_¡vaya! hasta que se animaron, tantos años sintiendo su tensión sexual que ya era hora, escucha usa una falda coqueta, pero tampoco te veas tan sucia y obscena, ve como tu eres, espera creo que le gustas-_Ese último comentario la hizo sentir incómoda-

-_¡Woah! espera, detente, espera, te estas yendo muy rápido solo vamos a compartir una plática y beber MUCHA cerveza porque sabes bien que al sujeto no lo tolero más de dos horas-_Sango soltó un bufido-

-_¿Dónde estás? ocupamos hablar-_Ella miró hacia las esquinas, necesitaba cruzar la calle y después procedió a quitarle la alarma de su carro-

-_Subiendo al carro, ¿dónde estás tú?-_Kagome intento sonar muy calmada, su amiga le informó su actual ubicación-_mandamela por whatsapp, ¿ok?-_Colgó el celular, tenía un par de gustos musicales variados, de repente sentía ganas de escuchar rap, a veces rock, otras veces reggae, de seguro si sus padres la escuchaban cantando esas canciones le harían un antidopping-

Manejo rápido hacia donde estaba su amiga, necesitaba aclarar rápido ese malentendido antes de que el mensaje se difundiera de forma equivocada, ella no estaba en busca de ninguna relación, ella solo quería un par de cervezas, cigarros y una plática muy pendiente que había quedado entre los dos. Solo eso. No más. Si el sujeto era atractivo, y sí había sentido un ligero coqueteo por parte de los dos en la mañana, pero solo era eso, Inuyasha era demasiado mujeriego, bien podía tener a una rubia con busto grande o a una morena o a unas gemelas y todas al mismo tiempo, ella no, ella era más calmada, ella solo iba por la calle caminando sin saber a quién le podría gustar o no, ni se hacía ilusiones porque ella no era el tipo del chica que le gustaba a los chicos.

¿Cómo iba a ganarse a un vato si ni siquiera se ganaba los concursos? (vato: hombre)

Llegó en menos de diez minutos a donde estaba Sango, reconocía ese edificio porque allí había ido a algunas locas fiestas, ya no tenía tanto interés en ir al bar, tenía más ganas de una fiesta. Subió las escaleras, llego al quinto piso, toco el cuarto #22, una pelirroja le abrió la puerta y después sintió una voz castaña que estaba gritando y haciendo gestos, no decía nada, solo hacía señas y gestos y muecas.

-¡¿cómo carajos Inuyasha no te va a querer si eres la mujer de sus sueños?!-Grito al final ya exasperada, Kagome soltó un suspiro-

-Escucha, ¿tienen cerveza?-Pregunto ella, Ayame le regalo una cerveza y ella dio las gracias-vas a escuchar Sango, no me vas a interrumpir ¿de acuerdo?-La castaña asintió así como las otras dos chicas-

Ayame y Rin eran más amigas de Sango que de ella, pero también entraban entre el grupo de amigas.

-Estábamos en el café-Vio la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas y levantó su dedo confundida-No sé porqué pero el llego, coincidencia, entonces estábamos hablando, así es sin discutir-pauso un segundo y se empezó a poner nerviosa, le dio un largo trago a la cerveza-Y de repente me pregunto algo de la vida, le dije que esa platica solo en algún bar y con cerveza-Las chicas asintieron, Sango frunció su entrecejo y mordió su labio-Y de ahi me dijo algo de que si íbamos al bar y le dije que sí, hubo un ligero coqueteo de mi parte, no sé que pasaba por la mente de Inuyasha y esto no define si le gusto o no-El celular de Ayame hizo un sonido y entonces comenzó a sonreír de emoción-

-_A Inuyasha le gusta Kagome, a todos les gusta Kagome….sin ofender-_Leyó Ayame el mensaje de su celular-

Los ojos de Sango brillaron con emoción.

-Debe ser un error-Sango solo rolo sus ojos-

-¿Por qué no le pregunto a Inuyasha?-la reto Sango con esa mirada tan característica en ella que decía que estaba dispuesta a terminar esa discusión-

-¿podemos dejar el tema? solo somos dos sujetos que vamos por un trago, me regreso a mi casa y ya, no sexo, no ojitos, no besos, no abrazos, solo platicar y beber y si pudiera pediría una pizza y jugaría videojuegos en serio-Las chicas soltaron un suspiro y asintieron-

-De acuerdo, pero debes decirnos qué es lo que pasa cada diez minutos, también deben de tomarse una foto y enviarla…-Dijo Rin con una sonrisa, Kagome simplemente frunció su entrecejo-

-No quiero ni hablar con él más de dos horas y quieren que tenga una foto de nosotros, ustedes no están bien, no lo soporto y quieren que me tome fotos con él, ¿quieren que les recuerde algo?-Dijo ya medio irritada, las chicas guardaron silencio-Estamos hablando del sujeto que me arruinaba todo, el que se burlaba cuando me daban una carta de amor o que simplemente me aventaba pelotas cuando jugabamos fut bol, el sujeto ha sido un imbécil todo el tiempo conmigo, que de la nada hablemos como personas maduras es otra cosa-Pauso para no agitarse, Sango entonces le dio una palmada en la espalda-

-Ok vas a hacer algo que toda mujer ha querido hacer con él, te lo vas a coger y nos dirás qué tan bueno es y qué tan grande la tiene-No había palabras más claras que esas-Quiero que olvides el pico (pene) minimalista (por pequeño) de tu ex novio-Todas las chicas comenzaron a reírse, Sango definitivamente era su favorita, era muy abierta y sabía cómo hacerla reír cuando ella estaba furiosa-

-¡EW! el pene del ex novio de la Kagome es la cosa más horrible que haya visto en toda mi vida y ni siquiera lo vi-Se quejó Rin mientras Ayame comenzaba a reírse de forma histérica-

-Era muy fea-Admitió Kagome-¿tengo que cogerme a Inuyasha?-Las chicas asintieron, ella decidió reírse para después negar con su cabeza-Ustedes son unas enfermas-Rin hizo un gesto muy graciosa-

-¡¿qué?! ¿acaso no sientes esos calores de vez en cuando? ¡me siento en llamas a veces! ocupo un novio, o alguien que me quite estas ganas-Se quejó Rin mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza-

-Tu deberías de conseguir al hermano de Inuyasha y decirnos si es bueno y qué tan grande la tiene-Ayame entonces fue la que le respondió eso-

-Ni siquiera puedo decirle hola porque me pongo a temblar de los nervios y siento que me va a dar un infarto-Se quejó Rin mientras se encogía de hombros, de las cuatro la más inocente era Rin, pero después de esos comentarios dudaba que lo fuera-

-Muy bien malditas, ya que estamos hablando de penes, ¿qué tal es el tuyo Ayame? ¿Ese tal Kouga?-Ayame se sonrojo y se mordió el labio-

-Muy bueno, tiene el pene más bonito que haya visto y es uno de esos que pudieras tener en la boca todo el tiempo-Se encogió de hombros como niña enamorada-Y sabe usarlo-Guiño su ojo después de decir esa declaración-

-Miroku no se queda atrás, pero me pone nerviosa cuando hace unas señas y me dice '¿qué tan rico se siente, mami?', osea es un ocho pero es un diez en el pene-Las chicas comenzaron a reírse-

Perdió todo su día hablando de penes con sus amigas, fue una de esas tardes cómodas en donde solo se quejaban de otras mujeres y como hablaban de penes. Regreso a su casa con olor a alcohol, así que se metió a bañar, puso un poco de música, se rasuró solo las piernas, había llegado a la conclusión de que las jovencitas de hoy en día ya no estaban tan interesadas en ese sexo tradicional que está vez las mujeres querían ser mas zorras en la cama y más puras frente a la sociedad, salió oliendo a fresa, salió fresca, se decidió por un vestido coqueto y bonito que le llegaba hasta los hombros, unos zapatos bonitos y elegantes con un poco de tacón, el cabello estaba húmedo y así lo dejó, se maquillo un poco dejando su boca de color rojo, en alguna tonta revista había leído que a los hombres les gustaba el rojo sensual en la boca.

Se puso perfume en zonas claves, se puso aretes y espero con paciencia a que diera la hora adecuada, se lavo los dientes, acomodo su bolso y se puso un poco de crema, últimamente había andado muy femenina, el vestido era ligeramente escotado, de tirantes, negro y con colores al final, de ese estilo que se andan usando, cuando bajó las escaleras lo vio esperar en la sala.

Inuyasha se levanto cuando escucho el sonido de sus zapatos, el sujeto se veía delicioso, pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta de color blanca, zapatos de vestir, fajado, peinado, con esos ojos dorados que hipnotizaban, el cabello de Inuyasha era corto y al estilo 1Direction, se veía guapo y olía a sensualidad.

-"Debi rasurarme toda"-pensó como tonta-hey, hola, llegaste a tiempo-Dijo con tranquilidad, Inuyasha asintió y abrió la puerta-

-Te ves muy bonita-La calidez en los ojos de Inuyasha le provocó un escalofrío a Kagome, el celular de ambos comenzó a sonar como dementes, no de llamada, de mensajes-

-Creo que deberíamos de apagar nuestros celulares, mis amigas están histéricas porque vamos a salir tu y yo, piensan que vamos a matarnos o algo así-Inuyasha comenzó a reírse-

-¡¿quién dice que no te voy a matar y te voy a aventar por ahí?!-Ella alzó su ceja y sonrió-

-Cariño, sé que eres más inteligente que eso, por ejemplo yo pondría veneno en tu bebida cuando estuvieras en el baño-Él le abrió la puerta del carro-

-Kagome, sé que eres más inteligente que eso-Le regreso, ella comenzó a reírse-

Todo estaba demasiado raro, ella riéndose de algo que había dicho Inuyasha, de seguro eran las cuatro cervezas que se había tomado en la tarde.

-No le dije a mis amigos que iba a salir contigo, porque de seguro iban a pensar cosas que no son-Ella asintió, se decepcionó de ser muy comunicativa-

Y sus amigas y ella hablando del pene de Inuyasha, se sentía más pervertida que los hombres. El manejo por la ciudad.

-¿Qué bar propones? y no me digas ningun lugar raro-Ella se encogió de hombros-

-Escoge tu, la siguiente yo decido-Dijo de forma inconsciente eso, solo quería salir intacta esa noche, el perfume de Inuyasha se mezclaba con el aire acondicionado, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado nerviosa, Inuyasha la observó y entonces sonrió, giro rápido en un esquina-

-Iremos a uno decente, porque venimos decentes, poca música porque vamos a hablar y a beber-Ella aplaudió y sonrió-

-Así es, pero no hables mucho no te tolero después de dos o tres horas-El sonrió y le guiño el ojo-

-Yo podría escucharte todo el día-Ella se sonrojo y volteo a verla para después reírse-¡¿Te sonrojaste?! ¡que linda!-Eso no ayudó mucho, ella continuó sonrojandose, el continuo riendo y haciéndola sentir torpe-

-Sabes que, no te soporto, primero eres un imbécil y después ¿estás coqueteando conmigo?-El solo se encogió de hombros-

-¿Qué? eres bonita ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?-Ella giró los ojos y entonces se volteo para verlo, se cruzó de piernas y sonrió-

-Entonces bien, juguemos esto del coqueteo, el que caiga primero pierde y paga todo-Ella estiro su dedo pequeño como una promesa, él asintió y le siguió el juego-

Era fácil hablar con Inuyasha, no sabía que podía suceder esa noche pero era materia dispuesta, en ese punto sabía que no iba a salir tan intacta. Llegaron a un bar elegante, de esos que tienen música en vivo, los dos caminaron lado a lado, el lugar era como una plazuela había muchos bares elegantes, el le movió la silla y después levantó la mano para ordenar.

Ella traía el dinero suficiente para pagar.

El no tenía planes de dejarla pagar.

Le gusto Kagome, le gustaba como se sentía estar a su lado, ella tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, en realidad sabía que iba a ir al café porque su amiga Sango lo había comentado, estaba feliz.

El mesero llegó con dos tarros.

-Y bien ¿qué harás de tu vida?-pregunto, ella se encogió de hombros-

-Vivir y pasarla bien, no tengo un plan fijo, estoy simplemente viviendo, a veces me desespero porque no hago mucho de mi vida pero creo que son vacaciones indefinidas ¿y tu?-Inuyasha simplemente sonrió, estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Kagome-

-Supongo que ya tengo mi vida arreglada, apesta cuando tus padres tienen mucho dinero, porque es como que ya te tienen un lugar en una empresa-Ella le dio un trago a su bebida-

Después de un tarro los dos ya estaban hablando de una forma más amena.

-¿Aquella vez en que dije que eras fea y tonta?-Ella se rió y negó-Era mentira, eres bonita e inteligente-Ella se rió aún más y se sonrojo de una forma muy notoria-y cuando te sonrojas te ves mucho más bonita-Ella continuó sonrojandose-

-¡basta! solo estamos hablando y bebiendo, no nos vamos a halagar-El entonces pidió otro tarro y le pidió uno más a Kagome-

-Pero no puedo evitarlo-Bebió un poco más-

Después de dos tarros ya la vida era más tolerable, por ejemplo, ya podía tolerar estar hablando con él más de dos horas, se veía doblemente guapo y doblemente besable.

Aún no estaba ebria, aún podía aguantar, de todas sus amigas ella era una de las mas borrachas y estaba segura que podía beber a la par que él.

La noche aun era joven.

-¿cenaste algo? muero de hambre-dijo el, encargo dos hamburguesas, no le importaba gastar su dinero en una mujer como Kagome, un joven que vendía flores paso y el levanto la mano-Deme todas las flores para la señorita-Kagome se comenzó a reír-

-Este es un hombre-Dijo el de las flores-

-Pero me las como-Respondió Kagome a modo de broma-

-Espero que cagues con un aroma a flores-Los dos se comenzaron reír, eran la mesa más ruidosa de todas-

Estaban rompiendo todas las reglas de las citas, diciendo caca y todas las obscenidades posibles.

La música comenzó a tocar y ellos comenzarón a cantar, dentro de todo tenían muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo, les gustaba la misma cerveza y les gustaban las hamburguesas.

-Me gustan los videojuegos, la cerveza y la pizza-Inuyasha comenzó a verla de forma intensa-

-Eres la mujer ideal, eres como un hombre con todo pero en mujer-Ella comenzó a reír-

-Taisho admito que tienes puntos por hacerme reír esta noche-Inuyasha asintió-

Terminaron de estar en ese bar hasta que cerraron, ellos dos, hablando de cosas tontas, por alguna razón se fueron a otro bar que estaba en la zona.

-¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!-no había nada mejor que dos borrachitos que estaban enamorados sin que lo supieran, la música con mariachi del cumpleaños empezó a tocar, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y en cuestión de segundos un mesero trajo un shot-

-PARA LA CUMPLEAÑERA CORTESÍA-Inuyasha asintió emocionado-¿qué van a ordenar?-Entre las bebidas estaba el pulke, y una que se llamaba chocoveneno-

-Quiero un chocoveneno y….-Kagome simplemente sonrió cuando terminó su shot-

-Tráeme lo mismo-Inuyasha sonrió-

Muy bien, los dos estaban ya ebrios, ya estaban hechos animales. Después de ese chocoveneno su cerebro hizo "boom", por lo tanto era hora de irse a dormir.

-¿quieres hacer algo más?-Preguntó él mientras veía como estaba ella bostezando-

-Si-Dijo de forma coqueta, con sinismo se acerco para besarlo y continuar terminando de beber su chocoveneno-

El chocoveneno consistía de alcohol con chocolate, sabía extremadamente fuerte y todo indicaba que los dos iban a terminar ya a sus casas. Pero en eso tocaron una de sus canciones favoritas en algún lugar.

-¡¿estás escuchando?!-Dijo ella entusiasmada, Inuyasha asintió, dejo dinero en la mesa y se fueron corriendo en dirección a donde estaba la música-

Después de mucho alcohol, sólo podían terminar subiendo como desesperados mientras escuchaban la canción "i will survive". Kagome comenzó a bailar como poseida, el estaba haciendo lo mismo, ella se encontraba enamorada de Inuyasha por un movimiento que el sabía hacer.

Estaba demasiado emocionada.

Encontró a su alma gemela de ebriedad.

Ella lo besó una vez más porque su boca era demasiado bonita y sus ojos estaban brillando demasiado, cuando terminó la canción, los dos salieron del lugar como loquitos.

-Te diría algo, pero quiero que estemos sobrios-Ella asintió y camino a su lado, lo sujeto de la mano. Bostezo en el camino y saludo a los rostros conocidos que pasaban a su lado, vivían en una zona pequeña y conocida, donde la misma gente visitaba esos lugares que estaban cerca. El subió a su carro, lo coherente era que tomara un taxy, pero era demasiado fuerte para hacer eso. Aceleró para llevar a Kagome a casa-

Necesitaba pensar un poco en lo que estaba pasando.

-Me gusta ese movimiento de hombros qué haces cuando bailas-Dijo ella muy tranquila-

-A mi me gustas tú-Dijo simplemente, hubo un silencio-

Probablemente Kagome no estaba consciente de que lo había besado, pero estaba bien, de seguro mañana ni se acordarán.

-Lo bese, dos veces-Le dijo a sus amigas, nuevamente estaban en el departamento de Ayame bebiendose un par de cervezas y hablando entre amigas-

-¡¿solo eso?! ¡te dije que te lo cogieras!-Le dijo Sango desesperada-

-Si, pero fue como rápido, en realidad fue muy divertido, bailando i will survive y bebimos como loco, beber no está tan bien, pero ya saben-Rin solo sonrió-

-¿y cuándo te empezo a gustar?-Kagome se encogió de hombros-

-Creo que desde siempre, es decir, ayer me di cuenta de que me gusta estr con él, me gusta que sea directo y que me haga sentir nerviosa, me falta el aire cuando estoy cerca de él, me hace sentir como niña tonta de preparatoria-Se sonrojo y escondió su rostro, su celular comenzo a sonar y decidió ignorar la llamada-De seguro es el, ¿qué hago? no me siento lista, le dire que sali fuera de la ciudad-Ayame la tomo de los hombros-

-Escucha, vas a contestar, si te menciona algo te haces la que sabes si no te dice nada te haces la que olvidaste algo, pero...por lo visto a Inuyasha le gustas-Dijo Ayame, Kagome solo soltó un suspiro-

El celular sonó nuevamente, ella contestó.

-pon altavoz-Le dijo en susurro Sango-

-_¿hola?_-respondió ella de forma tranquila, una música de daft punk se escuchaba de fondo-

_-Hey, ¿puedo verte? me diverti mucho año-_El sonaba un poco nervioso, ella solo mojó con la lengua sus labios-

_-Escucha, estoy ahorita…_-Las chicas le hicieron gestos apresurados-_Hoy no es buen momento, ¿qué tal mañana?_-El soltó un suspiro-

_-Está bien…-_Sonó decepcionado, ella colgó la llamada y miró a sus amigas con confusión-

-No podía hablar con él, me veo medio cruda y medio tonta-Sus amigas sonrieron-

-Está bien, un día más un día menos-Dijo Rin con calma-

Ella salió del departamento solo para ir a su casa, estaba ligeramente cansada, necesitaba pensar en esos besos, en Inuyasha y en lo que iba a pasar, igual y era demasiado rápido para ser novios, igual y era su momento, igual y era demasiado torpe.

Quería ir a una fiesta y sacar todas sus dudas con un par de tragos.

Debía dejar el alcohol, pero lo quería.

¿qué sentía por Inuyasha? se preguntó confundida, en realidad no lo detestaba, el sujeto soportaba sus malos tratos, sus...en realidad ella era muy buena persona con él, estaba confundida, físicamente le atraía pero le daba miedo todo, le daba miedo que no fuera tan en serio todo. Igual y eso tenía que pasar.

Llegó a su casa, vio un carro estacionado y vio como Inuyasha se baja de él.

-"matenme"-pensó de forma agresiva, ella iba en un short, con una camiseta del rey león, un chongo, sin maquillaje y se veía horrible de seguro-¿qué haces aquí?-Inuyasha simplemente metió sus manos a sus bolsillos-

-Escucha podemos ir más despacio, yo tampoco me acostumbro a la idea de que me beses de la nada-El se hizo dos pasos hacía atrás-

Ella estaba confundida, no sabía que queria, es decir no quería trabajar pero quería a Inuyasha, lo podía admitir, lo estaba viendo decepcionado y sorprendido e igual de confundido que ella.

-Escucha, me gustas ¿de acuerdo?-Le dijo ella de forma seria-Eres un sujeto agradable, me la paso bien cuando plático contigo, eres un idiota la gran parte del tiempo…-El sonrió y luego observo como ella guardaba silencio-Pero ayer me hiciste reír mucho, me hiciste sonrojar y esas dos cosas era algo que había olvidado que un chico podía hacerme, no eres tan idiota como lo creí-El sonrió y entonces la abrazo-

-Me la pase muy bien contigo, pizza, videojuegos y cerveza, esas cosas enamoran Kagome-Ella sonrió-¿qué hiciste con las flores?-Ella sonrió y le dijo cerca del oído-

-Te dije, me como las flores-El empezó a reírse y fue él quien la beso esta vez-

Igual e iban muy rápido, igual y necesitaban salir más veces, pero si la primera vez se la habían pasado bien ¿para qué parar?

-No quiero asustarte pero creo que ya somos novios-Dijo él con nerviosismo-Me robaste un par de besitos y la verdad es que mis labios eran vírgenes-Ella comenzó a carcajearse-

-Inuyasha ni tu mente ni tu son vírgenes-Le dijo ella riendo, pero aceptó un beso más, este fue más lento. Es decir, un roce ligero de labios con nada de lengua, tranquilo, sereno, sin prisa, sin nada-

Terminaron hablando de todo, querían conocerse más, querían estar juntos un poco más de tiempo. En la noche salieron a alguna fiesta, terminaron de nuevo besandose, otra vez terminaron siendo los borrachitos enamorados.

-Son la mejor pareja, ella esta hermosa y tu estás hermoso, me dan asco, los odio, los envidio, los deseo juntos, ya-Dijo Sango mientras terminaba arriba de una mesa bailando-

Nuevamente volvieron a terminar está vez no tan ebrios pero más conscientes, el la tomo de la mano y le dijo un par de cosas lindas al oído. A el le gustaba esa Kagome que maldecía, que era única, que bailaba como demente y que terminaba siempre haciendo reír a todos.

La vida para ellos era como una grande fiesta, los dos terminaron en casa después de las tres de la mañana. Ella regresó a casa pensando en Inuyasha, le mandó un mensaje de buenas noches y termino profundamente dormida.

Ese día no pudo ver a Inuyasha, ella tuvo que acompañar a su papá a un viaje rápido; El día siguiente solo fueron a un centro comercial a pasearse.

-Hay un regalo en el carro, buscalo-Ella emocionada busco en todo el carro-Está debajo de mi sueter-Ella levantó el sueter y vio una flor y una carta-

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, quería y no quería leer la carta al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus ojos estaban brillando de emoción.

-¿Puedo leerla?-El simplemente miro a todos lados-

-No, bueno si, como quieras-Dijo nervioso, ella abrio la carta y comenzó a sonrojarse-

_Querida Kagome:_

_En realidad ya tenía muchas ganas de invitarte a salir, sabía que eras divertida y bonita desde que te vi, te conozco desde hace tiempo y puedo decir que eres una persona que quiero tener a mi lado, creo que llegó nuestro momento, quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz todos los días, me gustas mucho y estoy muy agradecido de que me hayas besado._

_Lic. Inuyasha Taisho._

Y al final había un garabato, lo que creía que era su firma.

-¿qué dices? ¿quieres ser mi novia? ¿quieres romper ya los primeros corazones? ¿quieres que seamos la pareja del año?-Ella sonrió-

-Quiero romper un par de corazones y quiero ser tu novia, gracias-El se detuvo para besar a su novia una vez más-

De seguro iban a tener sus problemas, es decir, eran la pareja que se hizo pareja de la nada. Ella fue feliz, él la hizo feliz, el descubrió que quería hacerla sonreír mucho tiempo.

Y así fue su historia, una salida sin planear, una noche con alcohol que hizo que los dos admitieron sus sentimientos, una carta, muchas risas, muchos besos.

Era lo más cercano al paraíso.

**FIN**

**Notas de autor:**

**en serio no beban, el uso de alcohol en exceso es dañino para la salud.**

**Dejen reviews, haha, es una historia que saque de mi cabeza después de mucho tiempo y me siento orgullosa (había estado bloqueada), no sé que pueda pasar después.**

**Gracias, **

**dejen review.**

**los quiero, bye-gon.**

**atte: willnira.**


End file.
